


eterno

by emosuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emosuna/pseuds/emosuna
Summary: las únicas palabras que nunca llegaron a oikawa fueron las que más quiso decirle, pero quizás este ya lo sabía sin tener que escucharlo.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	eterno

**_Dime, ¿qué es ser “eterno”?_ **

Hajime Iwaizumi había sido dotado con tantas virtudes que era imposible enumerarlas con los dedos de la mano, de verdad, lo había intentado Hanamaki una de esas tardes que amenazaban con acabarse por el atardecer enrojecido de la prefactura de Miyagi justo después de su práctica; las palabras, su forma de comunicación con el resto de las personas, había sido una de sus mejores cualidades, así fuera con sus compañeros de equipo durante la preparatoria como con sus rivales y todos los que lo rodeaban. Eran palabras sencillas, mas iban cargadas de un espíritu alentador que hablaba por él. Era su esencia, era parte de él.

Menos con Tooru Oikawa.

Era imposible perder de vista al más alto del dúo cuando aparecía en medio de los entrenamientos con sus bromas absurdas y esa mirada llena de orgullo  —  esa tan  pura y a la vez tan frágil —  que lo caracterizaba . Siempre por encima de las expectativas, sus capacidades atléticas eran dignas de admirar, su éxito y fama construidos a base de su mentalidad que había formado en las sombras, a escondidas del resto del mundo, pues nadie sabía el verdadero interior del castaño y todo lo que guardaba en él.

Con todos a excepción de Iwaizumi.

Había crecido teniendo a Oikawa a su lado. Era de esperarse. Había estructurado su día a día teniéndolo cerca suyo, soportando sus bromas infantiles, sus rabietas cuando no obtenía algo a su manera, sacándolo de tantas situaciones estúpidas o vergonzosas que, para el castaño, realmente no significaban un problema; todo lo que no involucrara sus metas de por medio era absurdo para Oikawa.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente, Iwa?

Iwaizumi había sido bendecido con el don de las palabras con todos los que no fueran Tooru Oikawa.

Cada vez que aparecía aquella pregunta rutinaria, que más que una pregunta parecía una costumbre con la que crecieron toda su vida, Iwaizumi se guardaba al silencio y dejaba que el castaño tomara el liderazgo de la conversación. ¿Cómo le explicaba todo lo que iba y venía por su cabeza sin demostrarle cuanto lo pensaba? ¿Cómo decirle que, desde hacía mucho tiempo, estar con él lo abrumaba y le hacía suspirar en silencio? ¿Decirle que robaba sus miradas cada vez que entraba a una habitación y era abusivo como lo abrazaba sin preocupaciones de cómo el corazón del moreno se encontraba a punto de estallar?

— No particularmente. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Oikawa le sonreía no como lo hacía con el resto del mundo: sonrisas ladinas, débiles, cansadas de mantenerse en su rostro todo el día para asegurarse a si mismo que todo iba bien. 

— He pensado mucho en la eternidad.

Iwaizumi carecía del don de las palabras cuando se encontraba con Oikawa.

El más alto era, sin duda, la estrella del lugar que pisara, y había sido bendecido con quizás todo menos la habilidad de hablar con el corazón sin perderse un poco en lo que sentía, en lo que se esforzaba por ocultar al mundo, y esa pequeña parte en las sombras de él sólo permitía que Iwaizumi la observara aún si no recibía ninguna palabra de parte de él. El moreno anhelaba, muy dentro de él, que eso significara algo, por más pequeño que fuera, en el corazón de su amigo de la infancia.

Un día de muchos, de esos que menos esperas y te ilusionas con lo inesperado, Tooru Oikawa besó a su mejor amigo de toda la vida en el patio de su casa. 

Había sido tan impulsivo como el castaño mismo, y bajo una noche serena, sus cuerpos se habrían perdido de los ojos de cualquiera. No había palabras de por medio. Había un lenguaje que Iwaizumi había aprendido en el silencio de sus sentimientos, donde sus manos buscaban saber que el Oikawa que había robado cada suspiro en medio de ese beso en serio existía, y donde el mayor se aferraba al cuerpo ajeno entre risas pequeñas que se escapaban sin poder detenerlos.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Dicen que la vida se va en un suspiro, y más cuando amas. Y el amor que sentía Hajime Iwaizumi superaba todas las palabras que en algún momento utilizó para animar a alguien, para alentar a su equipo tras cada batalla, para prometerse a si mismo que podría conseguir mudarse a la casa que soñaba Oikawa y abandonar el apartamento que compartían desde que la secundaria se había vuelto un recuerdo. Había perdido la cuenta de los años que despertaba cada mañana con el aroma adictivo a café preparado por el castaño, donde los besos acaparaban sus cuellos, en que las caricias eran su aliento, y sus brazos eran el refugio ajeno.

El único lenguaje que Iwaizumi podía hablar con Oikawa era tan puro que no necesitaba esas palabras que nunca pudo expresarle como con todos los demás.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

Y siempre que le respondía, incluso esa noche de verano en particular en que sus cuerpos agitados se unían y sus labios se rozaban, Iwaizumi buscaba con su mano el rostro del castaño y lo miraba con ojos brillantes. Lo miraba con todas las palabras que de su boca no salían.

— Dime, ¿qué es ser “eterno”?

Y todas y cada una de las veces que Oikawa le preguntaba la misma duda que navegaba sin rumbo por su mente, desde aquella primera vez en que sus cuerpos de adolescentes se anhelaban en secreto, en que sus miradas ocultaban sus corazones acelerados, en que el castaño decía y el moreno demostraba lo que no podía decir, no hubo respuesta. La eternidad, en la mente de Iwaizumi, no existía. Todo tenía un inicio y su inevitable final. Conociendo a su mejor amigo, su amante, lo que más anhelaba sus sentidos, no podía decirle esto. No lo haría de todos modos.

— Haces preguntas extrañas.

Le gustaba pensar en la suavidad de sus labios que esbozaban sonrisas burlonas en medio de sus caricias.

— Tú nunca las respondes.

Pensaba en sus manos que se aferraban a las suyas en un agarre sincero, en medio de las calles abarrotadas de gente, en sus hombros antes de cada partido vivido, en su rostro tras cada pelea que pedía a gritos que acabara con ese sufrimiento, en su espalda cuando la luna era testigo de lo que su pasión exigía.

— ¿Cómo respondo algo que es tan extraño?

A veces pensaba en su cabello, su nariz, sus largas extremidades, en su voz alegre y socarrona que podía ser áspera y profunda para él y sólo para él, en sus virtudes que no se dejaban opacar por sus muchos —muchos— defectos. Pensaba en cada momento a su lado, en cada discusión o victoria, en cada sonrisa y lágrima que su adorado Oikawa expresaba.

— Lo responderás porque me amas.

Lo pensaba aún más cuando dejó de estar a su lado.

Dicen que la vida se va en un suspiro, y más cuando amas. No había contado cuantos años estuvo a su lado, y nunca lo vio necesario. Eran ellos contra un mundo abrumador, con nada a su favor más allá que el uno para el otro, con sus anhelos de jóvenes que se volvieron logros de su adultez, con caricias y besos que los reconfortaban, con tan poco que era mucho a sus ojos. 

Lo extrañaba tanto que no sabía en qué momento se había ido de su lado; lo había mirado por última vez con una sonrisa tan angelical que Iwaizumi cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras sujetaba su mano. La angustia se apoderó de su cuerpo. Exclamó mucho, dijo poco. Se maldecía internamente; no sabía que decir, no podía decir nada, quejas y aullidos desesperados escapaban de su boca, pero nada concreto que pudiera expresar una vida de sentimientos.

Iwaizumi había sido bendecido con el don de las palabras con todos los que no fueran Tooru Oikawa.

Su recuerdo lo despertaba cada día y lo hacía dormir cada noche. Ese apartamento que se sentía tan pequeño para dos hombres adultos se transformó en un gigantesco espacio del cuál Iwaizumi nunca más pudo salir. Las noches eran eternas y la luz de la luna añoraba los dos cuerpos que en algún momento fueron. No supo cuanto tiempo le llevó seguir adelante, y nadie nunca se lo reclamó. Quizás, solo quizás, no recuperaba su vida, sino que seguía un espectro de lo que quiso que fuera su vida si tan sólo Tooru siguiera ahí. 

Y Oikawa ya no estaba ahí.

**_Dime, ¿qué es ser “eterno”?_ **

E Iwaizumi Hajime supo, tiempo después de la partida de su amado, que siempre vivió en un sueño inacabable junto a él; en un incomparable laberinto donde ellos siempre se reencontrarían, donde no había espacio para las dudas y donde el amor era inagotable. Que sus días interminables eran una eternidad efímera sólo para ellos dos, y que ese amor nunca dejaría de ser.

Todas las noches Iwaizumi recitaba con sus labios abandonados, como una promesa desesperada, todo lo que en algún momento sintió, sentía y sentiría por Oikawa Tooru, con la esperanza de un niño inocente, que este pudiera por algún medio finalmente poder escucharlo. De saber por su boca, por su voz, todo lo que significaría para él por la eternidad.

Supo entonces que Oikawa era eterno, porque nunca se fue de él.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> es mi primera obra publicada por acá así que sólo diré: hice lo que pude.
> 
> de todos modos, espero que hayan podido disfrutarlo. ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
